Kelly's Songfic Shuffle Challenge!
by KellyyHardyy-x-o-x
Summary: Full summary inside :


**Right, so I wrote this at like stupid o' clock in the morning after TNA bound for glory 2010, I was blinded by anger, sadness and pure mortal misery after the final match, so I put my iPod on shuffle and these songs came on (why I still have some I really dunno) and I cried coz they made some sense to me so I made a story from the songs and my emotions using a new character. Enjoy x.**

**Songs used - Pink - Like a Pill  
****Aerosmith - Angel  
****Sick Puppies - You're Going Down  
****Within Temptation - Angels  
****Ne-Yo - I'm Sorry**

_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun**_

It had been one hell of a night for Jeff Hardy. Winning the TNA Heavyweight Championship, just to turn his back on everything he believed in…and everyone he believed in.

"_Jeff, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're being stupid!"_

"_I'm not being stupid, you are Alex!" _

"_I'm being stupid? You just sold everyone out! You've turned your back on everyone who ever fucking believed in you!"_

"_Yeah, you're right, I did…and I'm turning my back on you."_

"_What? Jeff?"_

"_You never believed in me…I was just your one way ticket to fame…well, your ticket has expired Alex."_

Jeff walked off. Alex stood there in complete shock. She dropped to her knees, feeling the hard, cold, wet asphalt beneath them. Had that really just happened? Had Jeff really just left her there? In the middle of the street, in the middle of the night. Tears painfully flooded her eyes as she realised the truth. It had happened. Jeff had left her. Alone.

_**I can't stay on your life support,  
there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
coz its making me itch**_

Alex lay on the floor where Jeff left her, alone in the dark. Her eyeliner was running with her mascara in chaotic lines down her face. No one was even noticing her. Just a stupid, worthless little girl. Invisible to every single fucking eye out there. Every single thought flooded her mind. Why had he said those things? Was it just because of his heel turn? No, other wrestlers had had heel changes and were completely normal off the camera. Was there someone else? No, Jeff never had anytime for anyone else…including Alex herself. Alex stopped thinking. She stood up, began slowly walking down the street, her face was as blank as a sheet of paper, and twice as pale.

_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill **_

This wasn't Jeff. Jeff was her true love, the one thing that kept her sane and alive. Was. Was the thing that kept her sane. Was the thing that kept her alive. Was. Not now. Something had changed in the mind of the enigma. Something had snapped. Alex, dressed in a white tank top, black jeans and black baseball cap walked down the street, still expressionless, hands by her sides, not moving. Alex began wondering if she really knew where she was going. She just seemed to be wandering carelessly around the brightly lit streets, pushing through the solid crowds of people.

_**I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help **_

A bridge appeared up ahead. Large bridge with flurries of people crossing. Would anyone really notice? Alex stopped halfway down the bridge, cars whizzing past her, not noticing, not caring. She looked at the waters below. The freezing, endless waters. They seemed calm. Calmer than anything Alex had ever seen before. Alex, possibly not knowing grabbed hold of the railing and pulled herself over to the other side, she held on tightly. Hell, no one was stopping her. Her eyes filled with tears again as she bit her lip to hold them in. Jeff's famous last words ran through her mind angrily shouting at her. The next seconds flew by. Then…nothing. Absolute nothingness. Darkness.

_**I said I tried to call the nurse again  
but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
**__**Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill**_

Alex's light blue eyes flickered open.

_Beep, beep, beep  
__Beep, beep, beep_

Alex listened to her steady heart beat. No other noises around her. Just the beeping being made by her heart.

"_Why are you still beating? You have no reason to keep going." _Alex said inside her head. It was true. Her heart didn't have any reason to keep beating. She had nothing left.

"_That's why I let go…coz I have nothing…death could've welcomed me with open arms…but no, I wake to hear you pointlessly beating."_

Sobbing. Sobbing broke the steadiness of the beating rhythm. Sobbing caused Alex to flick her eyes to the left. Nothing. She flicked to the right. A man. Sat on the other side of the room. Sobbing. Short, black and purple hair. Tattoo up his arm. He was sat there with his head in his hands. Sobbing. He lifted his head. Alex shut her eyes. He got on his knees and looked upwards.

"_I'm sorry…I never meant to say those things…just give her back…please give her back…I don't care if she doesn't love me…just please God…give her back…please…don't take her yet…please." _he cried. Alex let a single tear drop from her right eyes. The man looked up, saw Alex's hand twitch. He shuffled closer to her, taking the hand which twitched in his.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…wake up…please…don't go yet." _

Alex's eyes opened. He looked up. His hazel eyes met hers. She looked away.

_**I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you I want your love  
Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light **_

Hours seemed to pass before the silence was broken.

"_I'm so sorry…I never thought you'd do this to yourself."_

"_What did you think I'd do? Grin and bear it? Say we had a good run but it's done now?"_

"_I don't know…I didn't think you'd try to kill yourself though…sweetie just-"_

"_Don't sweetie me…just go away…you've hurt me enough."_

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true  
Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love  
I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone**_

Jeff sat in the hotel room. A rerun of Bound for Glory was on TV. Jeff had watched the whole thing. After seeing what had actually happened, Jeff couldn't belive he had actually done that. Alex was right. She was right all along. Jeff lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, imagined Alex was there with him. He longed for the touch of her hand, the taste of her lips, the scent of her luscious blonde hair.

_**With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
Iit'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now**_

A knock on the door woke Jeff from his slumber. He stared at the door and shut his eyes again. The knock again. Then again. Jeff rolled his eyes as he forced himself to stand. He dragged his weight over to the door. Jeff opened the door and was forced back inside by two men. They were wearing black trousers and jumpers. Heavily built bald men. A few seconds later, another man, a few inches smaller, wearing a rich clean, white suite and a white hat entered the room.

"_I heard about what you said to my Alex."_

"_I didn't mean it…please Mr. Ramón you gotta believe me." _

A large fist met Jeff's face. One of the men slammed the door shut and slid the chain into the lock.

_**You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real,  
You broke a promise and made me was all just a lie.**_

Alex had been discharged from the hospital. She left in a taxi back to the hotel she was staying at. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"_One Message From Dad." _Alex opened the message.

"_I heard what he did to you, don't worry angel, I'll fix it."_

Alex closed the phone. Fear filled every inch of her body. He father, the Mafia boss, was going to "fix" something…someone…Jeff. Alex ran to the stair case and began running up them, stumbling occasionally. Alex knew which room Jeff was in: 2308. Finally, the top floor. Alex ran down the hall and stopped outside the door.

"_Daddy? Daddy! Let me in! Don't you dare hurt him!" _

Alex hit her hands against the door. Louder and louder each time. The door suddenly swung open. One of the bald men was stood staring at Alex.

"_Where's daddy? Where's Jeff? What the FUCK is he doing to him?"_

"_You can't go in there princess."_

"_Like fuck I can't!" _

Alex ran past him into the bedroom. Seemingly empty. Everything a mess. A light in the bathroom. Screaming. Shouting. Alex ran in and saw her father and the second bald man standing next to an overflowing bathtub.

"_Daddy what the hell have you done?" _

"_My job precious, someone hurts my daughter, I hurt them."_

"_Daddy it wasn't his fault!"_

"_That's not what it looked like in the hospital."_

"_I was angry daddy! I didn't know what I was doing!"_

Alex pushed her father to the side and looked at Jeff's body submerged in the waters. Alex jumped in and pulled his lifeless body up.

"_Call a fucking ambulance! Do it now!"_

_**Starring at your picture my vision is blur  
My eyes are feeling petite  
With every word  
They're trying to tell me I'm only a kid and that I  
**__**Can't be in love  
I don't know what it is**_

Now it was Jeff lying in the hospital bed with Alex kneeling praying.

"_I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen, to a stupid girl's prayer, yes I'm a bad person, I shouldn't speak to you, but I'm looking at his face and wondering, why save me and not save him?"_

A tear again. Then more. The beeping began to slow. It caught Alex's ears and stabbed painfully at them.

"_No…please stay with me Jeff! I'm sorry, I forgive you! You hear me I forgive you! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

The beeping stopped. Alex looked up, confused and scared.

"_HELP! Oh my God! Please I need help!"_

The medical team ran into the room. But there was nothing they could be. Jeff was gone. Alex felt guilty. She sat there, next to Jeff's body, crying, screaming.

_**We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just couldn't see, until it was gone  
A second once in a lifetime, may be too much to ask  
But I swear from now on  
**__**If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll love you much betterIf ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll hold you forever  
This time will never end…**_

Alex sat in her car looking over the sea. She was crying heavily and downing bottles of vodka and boxes of pills as if they were pieces of candy. She looked out over the shining sea and thought to herself.

"_I could end it now…no point living without him."_

Then just like that. It was all over. The car crashed into the waters below. Alex smiled as the car sank and she came face to face with her icy death.

_**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
**__**I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
**__**I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven**_

**So that was the story…review guys :D**


End file.
